The Painting Memories
by eariemayoi
Summary: Feliciano kecil yang lemah dan cengeng, berteman dengan Alice kecil yang tomboy dan kuat. Dua orang yang bertolak belakang, tetapi pertemanan mereka sangat berarti. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Feliciano kecil tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Alice, dan hal itu membuat Alice menjadi kecewa karena Feliciano pergi tanpa memberitahunya/ ItalyxFem!Italy, slight RomanoxFem!Romano, het,AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Painting Memories**

******Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Pairing : Italy x Fem!Italy, slight Romano x Fem!Romano**

**Rated : K dan T**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : human name used, AU, OOC (mungkin), typo, dll**

**Fic ini untuk Mitsuru Kaoki (dan untuk semua yang suka pairing Heta/Nyota hehehe), semoga kamu suka ficnya~~~ Q_Q**

**FYI :**

**Italy dan Romano = Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas**

**Nyo!Italy = Alice (jangan disalahkirakan sama Nyo!England ya)  
**

**Nyo!Romano = Chiara (saya bikin disini Chiara mempunyai sikap yang lebih well-mannered daripada Lovino, tapi tetep tsundere)**

* * *

"_Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" seorang anak dengan rambut yang dicepol asal-asalan bertanya pada anak lain di hadapannya._

"_I-Iya..." yang ditanya pun hanya berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tangannya yang kecil mengibas-ngibas baju putihnya yang kotor._

"_Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau orang baru disini ya? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu, kasihan sekali kau baru datang ke daerah ini tapi sudah diganggu sama anak-anak itu," si anak bercepol memasang tampang kesal mengingat tingkah laku anak-anak usil itu._

"_Tidak apa-apa... aku sudah terbiasa dibuli... *hik*," kata anak berjubah putih dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, ia kembali sesenggukan dan matanya mulai berair lagi._

"_H-Hei jangan nangis! Tidak apa-apa, selama ada aku disini anak-anak itu tidak akan berani mengganggumu!"_

"_T-Terima *hik* kasih... veee... *hik*~~" _

_Anak bercepol itu tersenyum melihat si anak berjubah putih mulai menghentikan tangisnya. "Kita berteman yuk! Kau bisa memanggilku 'Al'!" lanjutnya bangga._

"_Al..." si anak berjubah putih menggumamkan namanya. Dengan masih sesenggukan, ia mulai menyebut namanya sendiri, "Namaku... Fel-Feli.. *hik* Felici.."_

"_Hmmm? Namamu siapa?" Al mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah anak berjubah putih demi memperjelas pendengarannya. Sedangkan si anak berjubah putih sedikit kesusahan untuk berbicara karena masih sesenggukan._

"_Feli-Felicia... *hik* ... Felicia... n-"_

"_Ooooh jadi namamu Felicia ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Al langsung mengerti apa yang 'Felicia' katakan, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Sedangkan anak bernama Felicia itu hanya menatapnya gugup dan akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Al._

_._

_._

"Aliiiiiiiiiceeeeee, cepat banguun! Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Hmmm?" seorang gadis bernama Alice membuka matanya dengan malas, ia menatap seorang gadis lain yang membangunkannya barusan. Gadis yang membangunkannya itu sudah memasang tampang bete dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa sih, Chiara? Biarkan aku tidur lima menit lagi..." katanya sambil menyelimuti dirinya kembali dengan selimut corak pizza.

Gadis berambut gelombang gelap bernama Chiara itu langsung membuka selimut Alice dan otomatis langsung memperlihatkan tubuh Alice yang tengah terbaring nyaman di tempat tidur. "Daritadi kau bilang lima menit terus! Mentang-mentang ini hari Sabtu, bukan berarti kau bisa bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari, Alice _sayang_," ucap Chiara kesal.

"Hah? Ini hari Sabtu ya?" Alice malah bertanya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Jangan jawab kalau kau mau tidur lagi."

"Jam berapa? Jam?" Alice bertanya lagi, kalau Chiara membangunkannya jam 7 pagi, Alice bisa menjawab kalau ia memang mau tidur lagi.

"Jam 10 kurang 20 menit," jawab Chiara, mulai bingung dengan pertanyaan Alice.

Saat itu juga, Alice langsung mengangkat kepalanya, matanya langsung terbuka lebar, dan rambutnya tampak amburadul. "APA?! SUDAH JAM 10 kurang 20 MENIT?!"

Chiara hanya terkejut mendengar teriakan dadakan Alice, gadis itu melongo melihat Alice yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan panik. "H-Hei Alice, kenapa tiba-tiba kau terburu-buru begitu?"

"Aku harus cepat siap-siap, kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat kerja!" seru Alice cepat dan langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama, Chiara mendengar suara cebar-cebur dari dalam.

"Bahkan hari Sabtu begini ia masih bekerja, anak itu benar-benar memaksakan diri deh," gumam Chiara menghela napas. Alice dan Chiara sudah berteman lama, dan Chiara sudah menganggap Alice sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka berdua pergi ke kota besar di Italia untuk bekerja dan tinggal di apartemen bersama-sama. Selama ini Chiara lah yang selalu mengurus Alice yang tomboy dan slebor itu, walau sifat Chiara lumayan keras dan rada _tsundere_ terhadapnya, tapi ia memang sangat peduli dengan Alice.

Chiara merapikan tempat tidur Alice dan menyusun barang-barangnya yang berceceran, bahkan ia menemukan kotak pizza yang sudah kosong di lantai. Chiara jadi pusing memikirkan kenapa 'adik'nya itu malas sekali merapikan kamarnya. Sifat Alice yang begitu selalu mengingatkannya akan Lovino, pacarnya. Kalau tidak salah Chiara pernah mendengar kalau Lovino punya adik, dan adiknya itu sangat rajin kalau dibandingkan dengan Lovino. Mendadak Chiara kasihan dengan adik Lovino, pasti dialah yang selalu mengurus Lovino seperti halnya ia mengurus Alice.

Ketika menyusun barang Alice, Chiara memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur Alice. Lukisan itu memperlihatkan potret seorang anak laki-laki bercepol... err sebenarnya bukan anak laki-laki, tapi anak perempuan bercepol, soalnya Chiara tahu kalau model dari lukisan itu adalah Alice saat masih kecil. Gayanya yang tomboy dan liar itu membuat orang-orang mengira dia adalah anak laki-laki.

Chiara tidak tahu siapa yang melukis dan menjadikan Alice yang aneh itu sebagai model, tapi ia mengakui kalau lukisan ini sangat bagus, warnanya terlihat lembut dan berkesan hangat. Sang pelukis pasti sudah pro dalam hal ini. Selain itu, ia juga memperhatikan ada sebuah tulisan dibalik kanvas, tulisannya terlihat berantakan dan berkesan 'anak-anak', tapi ia masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"_**From Feli to Al"**_

"Dari Feli untuk Al..?" gumam Chiara bingung, ia tidak mengenal satupun nama yang tertulis dari kanvas itu, tapi ia bisa menduga kalau si 'Al' ini adalah Alice, berdasarkan dari singkatan namanya. Lagipula model lukisan ini kan Alice, jadi ia asumsikan kalau 'Feli' ini adalah pelukisnya dan ia memberikan hasil lukisannya pada Alice.

Chiara memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan masa lalu Alice terlalu jauh, ia meletakkan kembali kanvas itu ke tempat asalnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

Alice kini sudah berpakaian rapi, rambut gelombangnya diikat dengan gaya ekor kuda, tak lupa ia memoleskan sedikit bedak di wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Di ruang tengah, ia melihat Chiara duduk di meja makan sambil menonton TV, dan di meja makan itu sudah terletak sepiring roti dengan selai dan jus jeruk. Ya, sarapan itu untuk Alice saja, kalau Chiara sih sudah sarapan dari tadi pagi.

"Pagi, Chiara!" seru Alice tersenyum lebar.

"Tepatnya, pagi menjelang siang," balas Chiara. Alice hanya tertawa dan ia langsung duduk di meja makan, tangannya langsung menyambar roti selai itu dan memakannya.

Chiara memperhatikan cara makan Alice yang sedikit terburu-buru, "Pelan-pelan makannya, nanti kau tersedak."

"Habigh akhu sudah telagh, jadi harush cepagh-cepagh," kata Alice dengan mulut yang masih penuh, membuat Chiara sedikit ngeri melihatnya. Setelah menelan roti itu sepenuhnya, Alice meminum jus jeruknya dengan gaya orang minum bir.

Chiara lalu berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil, "sudah siap? Biar kuantarkan."

"Benarkah~~?" Mata Alice berbinar, ia lalu memeluk Chiara, "terima kasih, Chiara! Kau memang baik sekali!"

"H-HEI! Lepaskan aku!" Chiara kesusahan melepaskan pelukan Alice.

Alice lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum cerah, "habisnya kau tidak pernah mengantarku sih, jadi aku senang ketika kau menawarkanku!"

"B-bukan berarti aku bersedia mengantarmu tahu, tapi ini karena aku juga mau pergi, jadi sekalian saja kita sama-sama!" kata Chiara. Alice melihat Chiara yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan dandanannya terlihat lebih cantik daripada biasanya, penampilannya itu tampak tidak seperti orang yang mau pergi bekerja.

"Loh, bukankah kau libur kerja hari ini?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau kerja, aku ada janji..." jawab Chiara, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Janji? Waaaah dengan 'dia' ya~~~?" Alice bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Chiara tidak heran kalau Alice tahu, tapi tetap saja wajahnya masih memerah kalau Alice mulai menggodanya tentang si 'dia'.

"Uuuh... kapan sih kau mau mengajak si Lavina itu kesini, kan aku juga mau kenalan. Aku ingin tahu seganteng apa dia," kata Alice manyun.

"Namanya Lovino," Chiara meralat Alice. "Lagipula kalau aku mengundangnya, nanti dia bakal digoda oleh 'seseorang' di rumah ini," kata Chiara sambil melirik ke arah Alice.

"Idiiih, Chiara jahat deh mencurigaiku begitu~," protes Alice, sedangkan Chiara hanya tersenyum.

"Daripada kau sibuk bekerja setiap hari, lebih baik kau dandan sedikit, terus cari pacar. Selama ini kau kerjanya hanya melirik-lirik pemuda tampan saja, tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau pacari. Siapa tahu dengan punya pacar, tingkah lakumu yang seperti laki-laki itu sedikit berubah. Aku bilang begini bukan karena aku khawatir, tapi kau terlihat menyedihkan kalau seperti ini terus," kata Chiara memulai khotbahnya.

"Iya iyaa, aku sudah dengar, Bu Chiaraaa..." kata Alice, ia mendorong-dorong Chiara menuju mobil demi menghentikan nasihat Chiara kepadanya.

.

Di perjalanan, Alice menunjukkan jalan tempat ia bekerja pada Chiara. Ternyata tempat Alice bekerja cukup jauh, dan shiftnya mulai pada jam 10, pantas saja Alice begitu terburu-buru. Chiara heran, pekerjaan apalagi kali ini yang diambil Alice, semangat kerja Alice kadang-kadang membuatnya tercengang juga.

Suasana di mobil cukup hening, hanya ada suara mesin mobil yang berjalan, musik khas Italia dari radio, dan juga suara Alice bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu itu. Tiba-tiba Chiara teringat akan lukisan Alice kecil yang dia lihat di kamarnya, mendorong Chiara untuk bertanya. Bukan, bukan berarti ia ingin ikut campur tentang masa kecil Alice, ia cuma penasaran saja...

"Hei Alice."

"Hmm?"

"Feli itu siapa?" tanya Chiara tanpa basa-basi.

Alice mendadak terdiam dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Chiara. Gadis itu lalu melihat ke arah temannya, "Darimana kau bisa..."

"Tahu? Aku melihat sebuah kanvas di kamarmu dan ada tulisan dibaliknya, disana tertulis nama 'Feli'. Kuperhatikan sepertinya kau sangat merawat lukisan itu dari dulu, aku merasa aneh saja mengingat kau selalu ceroboh kalau menjaga barang-barangmu," jelasnya sambil fokus memandang ke arah jalanan.

Alice terdiam sejenak, pikirannya melayang kepada sosok anak kecil mengenakan baju serba putih, suaranya lembut, senyumnya seperti malaikat, tapi sangat penakut dan cengeng. Alice sangat senang dan nyaman berteman dengannya, dia lucu, perhatian, polos, dan gampang dikibuli, sehingga selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan Alice kecil. Tapi sayang, pertemanan itu hanya berlangsung dua hari saja, karena...

"Alice? Kok malah diam?" Suara Chiara menyadarkan Alice dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf hehehe..." Alice nyengir sebentar, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Feli itu... bisa dibilang teman masa kecilku. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika ia diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal tetangga, lalu aku menolongnya dan berkenalan dengannya."

"Jadi yang melukismu itu hanya anak kecil? Aku kira seseorang yang sudah profesional dan lebih dewasa," Chiara lumayan terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya, dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia suka melukis, ia juga sempat memperlihatkan hasil karyanya kepadaku. Waktu itu aku juga tidak percaya kalau lukisan-lukisan itu buatan dia," kata Alice sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu sekarang dia ada dimana? Apa kau masih berhubungan kontak dengannya? Menurut ceritamu sepertinya dia anak yang baik, pasti kalau sudah dewasa ia adalah seorang pria yang lembut," tanya Chiara (sedikit) tertarik.

"Hahaha, sayangnya Feli itu bukan laki-laki, tapi perempuan. Namanya saja Felicia, tingkah lakunya feminin, lemah lembut, cengeng pula," kata Alice tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Yaaah... kirain..." Chiara manyun.

"Kalau soal berhubungan kontak..." Alice menghela napas sejenak, raut kekecewaan terpancar dari wajahnya, "... kami sudah tidak berhubungan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang, tanpa memberitahu, tanpa ucapan perpisahan, dan tanpa jejak. Tidak ada orang yang tahu kemana dia pergi, aku terus mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi dia tidak pernah muncul lagi..." gumam Alice dengan mata yang menerawang. Chiara tertegun melihat ekspresi Alice yang baginya tampak asing, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat temannya seperti itu.

"Satu-satunya yang aku temukan ketika datang ke bukit tempat dia biasa berada adalah kanvas yang terbalut kain putih, kanvas itu adalah lukisan yang kau lihat di kamarku," gadis itu menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil menutup mata.

_Alice kecil mencari kesana-kemari, tapi ia tidak menemukan Felicia dimanapun, ia bertanya pada orang-orang, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Kaki kecilnya lalu melangkah cepat ke arah sebuah bukit kecil, tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Felicia, dan sepertinya Felicia selalu menggunakan tempat itu untuk melukis. Alice kecil sangat berharap kalau ia datang kesana, ia akan bertemu Felicia seperti biasa, melihat Felicia sedang melukis pemandangan alam dan menyambut kedatangan Alice dengan senyum. _

_Tapi satu-satunya yang ia temukan hanya sebuah barang berbentuk persegi panjang yang dibungkus dengan kain putih. Alice mengambilnya dan membuka kain putih itu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah lukisan dengan dirinya sebagai model, di lukisan itu ia tampak tersenyum bahagia, kakinya berpijak di rerumputan yang luas, dan kelopak bunga bertebaran di sekitarnya. Alice tidak tahu kapan Felicia melukisnya, ia tidak pernah meminta Alice untuk menjadi model lukisannya. Di dalam hati Alice merasa tersanjung dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum._

_Tapi senyuman Alice tidak berlangsung lama karena ia tidak menemukan Felicia juga. Alice berpikir, kalau ada lukisannya disini, berarti Felicia juga ada di sekitar sini. Mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi saat ini dan ingin mengejutkan Alice._

"_Feli! Aku tahu kau ada disini! Cepat keluar sekarang juga atau aku sendiri yang akan mencarimu dan menggelitikmu seharian!" teriak Alice dengan senyum yang menantang. Biasanya ancaman kecil begitu sudah membuat Felicia ketakutan dan langsung menampakkan dirinya sambil mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Felicia tetap tidak muncul, suaranya juga tidak terdengar sama sekali._

_Alice tersenyum lagi, "hooo sepertinya kau sudah lumayan berani ya. Aku ucapkan sekali lagi, keluar sekarang juga, Feliii! Kita tidak sedang bermain petak umpet tahu." _

_Sekali lagi, tidak ada sosok seorang anak berpakaian putih yang muncul._

_Kali ini Alice mulai khawatir, sebenarnya daritadi ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda ada orang disini, tapi ia tetap tidak mau mempercayainya. "Felicia! Aku serius akan menggelitikmu sepanjang hari! Berhenti bercanda, ini tidak lucu!" Alice sengaja membuat suaranya lebih garang, berharap Felicia menjadi lebih ketakutan dan segera keluar._

_Suasana tetap hening, hanya suara angin semilir yang menyambut Alice._

_Alice menjadi kesal dan mulai mencari-cari Felicia di sekitar bukit, dibalik pohon, di semak-semak, dibalik batu besar, tapi tetap nihil. Alice masih berusaha mencari sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa sebulir air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, bibirnya bergetar dan mulai sesenggukan. Sekarang ia baru percaya kalau Felicia sudah tidak ada, bahkan mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapannya._

"_Feli... kenapa kau pergi begitu saja... *hik*, kau jahat..." gumam Alice sambil melihat lukisan yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, setitik demi setitik air mata Alice jatuh mengenai lukisan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu sedih, begitu lemah, begitu cengeng, dan pertama kalinya pula ia merasa menyerah._

Chiara termenung, pandangannya sejak tadi fokus ke jalanan tapi ia juga cemas memikirkan perasaan Alice saat ini. Di dalam hati ia sedikit bersalah juga menanyakan tentang 'Feli' padanya, alhasil sekarang Alice hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar. Melihat sikap Alice yang berubah seperti itu, membuat Chiara tahu kalau waktu itu Alice pasti sangat terpukul. Setelah itu suasana kembali hening dan keduanya tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat kerja Alice. Chiara terkejut melihat tempat itu, ternyata tempat kerja Alice itu sebuah restoran khas Italia yang juga restoran kelas atas terkenal. Restoran ini adalah salah satu saham bisnis milik Vargas Corp, perusahaan raksasa yang paling kaya se-Italia. Bukan hanya restoran saja, tapi mereka juga mendirikan perusahaan, hotel, bahkan resort yang juga merambah di seluruh penjuru Eropa.

"S-Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?" tanya Chiara. Sebenarnya baik Alice maupun Chiara sudah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, malah pekerjaan tetap itu membuat hidup mereka lumayan mapan. Tapi Chiara tidak gila kerja seperti Alice, Chiara masih ingin menyetarakan hari kerja dan hari santainya.

Alice berpikir sebentar, "sejak kapan ya? Terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang kutangani sih, jadi aku lupa hahaha!"

Chiara terdiam sebentar, "... kau tahu, sebenarnya aku janjian dengan Lovino di restoran ini..."

"Haaaah? Benarkah itu? Kalau begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan dia langsung dong!"

Chiara sebenarnya tidak keberatan kalau Alice bertemu dengan Lovino, tapi tetap saja ia bakal terganggu (dan malu) kalau ia bertemu Lovino dengan adanya Alice di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak mengganggu kok, paling hanya mengintai sedikit saja hehehe," kata Alice menepuk pelan pundak Chiara. Tapi justru hal itu membuat Chiara semakin tidak nyaman.

"Oh iya, Lovino berkata kalau ia juga mengajak adiknya ke sini dan mau memperkenalkannya padaku. Adiknya itu baru kembali dari luar negeri, tadi Lovino menjemputnya di bandara," jelasnya.

"Wah sepertinya si Lavina itu kaya sekali ya, dia mengajakmu ke restoran mahal ini, terus adiknya saja baru kembali dari luar negeri. Kau beruntung sekali deh Chiara, sebagai temanmu aku jadi bangga juga!"

"Jelas saja dia kaya, Lovino itu sebenarnya cucu dari pemilik Vargas Corp. dan restoran ini adalah milik mereka," jawab Chiara biasa, tapi reaksi Alice tampak tidak biasa.

"APA!?" teriak Alice heboh sampai Chiara menutup kedua telinganya. Alice tidak menyangka kalau pacar Chiara itu adalah orang yang sering muncul di media-media seperti koran, TV, dan majalah. Walau satu atap dengan Chiara sekalipun, ia tidak pernah tahu menahu.

"Jangan teriak di telingaku seperti itu dong!" omel Chiara.

"B-berarti si Lavina bisa dibilang bosku dong, wah aku harus sopan-sopan sama dia nih!" Alice pun mendadak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggoda Lovino.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi bisa dibilang tidak juga. Restoran ini bukan bagian dari saham Lovino, tapi milik adiknya. Dengan kata lain, pemilik restoran sekaligus bosmu itu akan datang hari ini bersama Lovino," jelasnya, membuat Alice semakin menciut. Tapi walau begitu, ia penasaran dengan wajah adik Lovino. Selama ini Alice hanya mengetahui wajah Lovino lewat majalah atau koran, sedangkan wajah adiknya malah jarang sekali eksis.

Chiara memarkir mobil mereka, ia melihat mobil Lovino sudah terparkir disana, itu berarti Lovino sudah menunggunya di dalam. Alice memperhatikan bahwa pengunjung perempuan jadi lebih banyak dari biasanya, sepertinya mereka hanya ingin melihat Vargas bersaudara.

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, Chiara. Selamat berjuang ya!"

"T-tapi sebelum itu, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..." kata Chiara, terdapat sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku...? Bukan berarti aku ingin dengar pendapatmu atau apa, aku hanya ingin tahu kalau misalkan penampilanku ada yang jelek," lanjutnya.

Alice tertawa, kedua tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut gelombang Chiara sejenak dan menatanya agar lebih cantik. "Nah, sekarang sudah siap. Kau cantik kok, sangat malah!" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Alice, kau membuatku malu tahuuu," kata Chiara memerah, tapi ia perlahan tersenyum juga. Chiara pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Alice menuju pintu depan restoran, banyak pengunjung perempuan yang melihat ke arah Chiara dan berbisik-bisik, sepertinya mereka iri sekaligus kagum dengannya. Chiara memang sudah lumayan terkenal sebagai pacar Lovino, mereka semua mengenal Chiara sebagai cewek yang keren dan _high class_, tidak heran kalau semuanya ingin menjadi seperti dirinya. Alice tersenyum geli kalau memikirkan apa jadinya kalau mereka tahu sifat asli Chiara yang tsundere dan lumayan _nervous-_an itu.

Sebelum masuk dari pintu belakang resto, Alice sekilas melihat Chiara sudah bertemu Lovino, Lovino tampak mencium pipi Chiara dan sang gadis sendiri hanya malu-malu. Melihat itu membuat Alice menjadi 'awwwww'-ed di dalam hati. Kemudian ia memperhatikan pemuda lain di sebelah Lovino, wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena dia berdiri membelakangi Alice. Tapi Alice bisa melihat kalau dia mempunyai gaya rambut yang sama dengan Lovino, hanya saja warna rambutnya lebih terang. Pemuda yang ia asumsikan sebagai adik Lovino itu menyalami Chiara dengan antusias, dan Chiara sendiri tersenyum melihatnya. Alice bersyukur melihat adik Lovino sepertinya sangat ramah kepada temannya.

Belum sempat Alice melihat wajah adik Lovino, ia tiba-tiba ditarik dari dalam. Ternyata yang menariknya adalah rekan kerjanya yang sesama pelayan.

"Hei, kau ini kemana saja sih baru sekarang datangnya?" tanya rekannya itu.

"Maaf, maaf, tadi aku agak telat bangun~~~"

"Dasar, untung saja manajer tidak tahu. Cepat kau kenakan ini sebelum ketahuan!" katanya sambil menyerahkan pakaian pelayan ke arah Alice. Pakaian pelayan itu lumayan mewah dan terlalu feminin bagi Alice, agak kurang nyaman sebenarnya, tapi Alice mengabaikannya.

Belum sempat Alice bernapas, ia sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai macam hidangan yang segera ia antarkan pada tamu, belum lagi mencatat pesanan, membersihkan meja yang mau diisi oleh tamu lainnya, ditambah lagi pengunjung sangat membludak karena ini hari Sabtu.

"Aliice! Tolong antarkan hidangan ini ke meja nomor 20!"

"Baiiik!" balas Alice, ia lalu mengambil nampan yang sudah berisi hidangan ala Italia yang menggiurkan, salah satunya pasta. Restoran ini terkenal dengan pastanya yang sangat enak, tapi menurut Alice pizzanya juga tidak kalah enak sih.

Alice pun menuju meja 20, ia terpaku sejenak ketika melihat yang menempati meja 20 itu ternyata Chiara dan Vargas bersaudara. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup, tapi Alice tetap berusaha memasang wajah biasa. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap profesional di depan bosnya.

Gadis itu akhirnya sudah berada di depan mereka bertiga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, berharap Chiara tidak memperhatikannya, untungnya mereka bertiga lagi mengobrol dengan serunya dan tidak terlalu menyadari kehadiran Alice. Alice meletakkan hidangan itu pelan-pelan, matanya mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik ke arah adiknya Lovino. Wajah Alice mendadak memerah ketika melihat wajah adik Lovino dari dekat, wajahnya cukup tampan, matanya yang sering tertutup itu tampak lucu, senyumnya yang merekah juga terlihat manis. Ia sepertinya sedang seru berbicara pada Lovino dan Chiara, kelihatan sekali kalau ia orang yang ceria dan _talkative_.

Ketika meletakkan sepiring pasta di depan adik Lovino, Alice masih saja memandanginya. Selain karena wajahnya yang cakep, Alice merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Mungkin Alice sesekali pernah melihatnya di TV, koran, atau majalah, tapi rasa familiar ini begitu dekat dan dalam. Karena rasa familiar itulah Alice berusaha berpikir keras dimana ia pernah bertemu dengannya, walau keadaannya saat ini sedang tidak tepat.

"Alice?"

'_Oh, sial...' _pikir Alice ketika mendengar suara Chiara memanggil namanya, membuyarkan semua lamunannya terhadap si pemuda Vargas.

"Alice, kaukah itu?"

Dengan perlahan Alice mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, ia memperhatikan ketiga orang di depannya itu. Baik Lovino ataupun adiknya sama-sama melihatnya dengan bingung. Alice pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka dan kembali melihat ke arah Chiara dengan senyum maksa, "h-hai... Chiara.. hehe.. err.. saya permisi dulu!" Alice pun langsung kabur dari sana dengan tidak kerennya.

Di balik dapur, Alice memarahi dirinya sendiri karena langsung lari begitu saja, bukannya memberi salam atau apa. Tapi posisinya sekarang adalah sebagai pelayan, bukan sebagai teman Chiara yang pantas diperkenalkan oleh kedua pemuda itu, dia merasa serba salah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana tadi. Tapi yang jelas, Alice merasa buruk karena mungkin sudah mempermalukan Chiara di depan kedua Vargas itu.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini! Sejak kapan aku jadi pengecut?! Kesan pertama berakhir dengan jelek!" katanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, marah campur malu. Dia tidak sadar bahwa si manajer restoran sudah berdiri di hadapannya sejak tadi.

"Sedang apa kau melakukan hal yang tidak jelas begitu, Alice? Cepat bawa hidangan itu ke meja nomor 33!" katanya dengan muka judes.

"Siap, Bu!" Kembali, Alice lari tergopoh-gopoh menyajikan hidangan pada tamu.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**AN : Tadinya pengen one-shot aja, tapi sepertinya bakal kebanyakan kalau cuma satu chapter. Jadi saya pisah jadi dua chapter^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya~**

* * *

Feliciano melihat kepergian pelayan itu sampai dia menghilang di balik dapur, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan ketika dia mendengar suara Chiara yang menghela napas melihat gadis tadi.

"Maaf ya, tadi itu teman seapartemenku. Kalau gugup, dia selalu begitu," kata Chiara kepada mereka berdua.

Feliciano kembali tersenyum, "Ve, tidak apa-apa! Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau aku sempat berkenalan dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu salah satu pegawai restoranku, apalagi dia cantik seperti kak Chiara, aku harus mengenalnya lebih jauh~~!" katanya, membuat Chiara tersipu malu.

"Hei, jaga wibawamu, bastardo," Lovino menegur Feliciano, sedangkan Feliciano tetap tersenyum cerah. Lovino lalu melihat ke arah Chiara, "jadi gadis tadi teman seapartemen yang pernah kau ceritakan? Namanya kalau tidak salah Alice, tapi kenapa dia memilih bekerja sebagai pelayan di sini?" tanyanya sambil meminum jus tomat.

"Dia sebenarnya punya pekerjaan tetap seperti aku, tapi dia tipe gadis pekerja keras, jadi bekerja itu sudah seperti hobinya," jawab Chiara.

"Hebat, vee! Aku jadi semakin kagum!" puji Feliciano, ia tadi ingin menyapanya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa sembarangan bertingkah laku, ia tetap harus menjaga sedikit wibawanya di tempat yang ia pimpin ini.

Lovino lalu melanjutkan mengobrol dengan Chiara, sedangkan Feliciano diam-diam melirik ke arah Alice yang tengah melayani tamu lain. Matanya yang daritadi tertutup kini terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata amber yang indah. Feliciano menopang dagu sambil menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke arah Alice.

"Alice ya..."

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, untungnya para pengunjung restoran tidak seramai tadi siang. Alice menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat sejenak, dia memang lelah, tapi karena sudah terbiasa seperti ini jadi tidak apa-apa. Biasanya para pelayan bisa bekerja dengan santai di sore hari, soalnya kebanyakan orang-orang pasti pergi ke Mall atau pusat perbelanjaan lainnya kalau sore-sore.

Alice melihat ke arah meja 20 tempat Chiara dan kedua Vargas tadi duduk. Meja itu sudah kosong, jelas saja, buat apa mereka berlama-lama di restoran. Alice cukup kecewa karena ia hanya sempat melihat adik Lovino pas mengantar hidangan tadi, itu pun cara bertemunya juga tidak berkesan sama sekali.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang, Alice melihat ponselnya sejenak sambil meminum jus, barangkali ada yang mengiriminya pesan. Sesuai dugaannya, ternyata ada pesan masuk, dan pesan itu dari Chiara.

"_Alice, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku pergi dengan Lovino memakai mobilnya, mobil yang kita pakai tadi aku tinggalkan di parkiran, jadi bisa kau pakai buat pulang."_

Alice tersenyum, karena malam ini dia tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu bus untuk pulang. Ia membalas pesan Chiara dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya di saku roknya. Alice tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet untuk mencuci muka sejenak, wajahnya tampak kusam, kalau ia melayani dengan wajah mengerikan seperti ini para tamu bisa kabur. Alice selalu mematuhi salah satu moto restoran ini "Pelayan tersenyum manis, Pelanggan jadi laris".

Belum sempat ia menuju toilet, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Untungnya tabrakan itu tidak terlalu kuat, wajah Alice hanya menyentuh bahu orang di depannya. Tapi yang membuat Alice pucat, jus yang tadi dipegangnya (dan belum sempat diletakkannya di meja) tumpah dan mengenai kemeja orang itu. Dan yang membuat Alice ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ini adalah... kemeja itu milik si pemuda Vargas, sang pemilik restoran, bosnya...

'_Oh Tuhan, oh Tuhan, oh Tuhaaaaaan~~!'_

"Ah... m-m-maafkan saya, tuan Vargas! Saya tidak sengaja, sungguh!" Alice panik bukan main dan tangannya langsung mencari-cari sapu tangan di saku apronnya. Feliciano melihat kemejanya yang basah oleh cairan jus tadi, ia lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah Alice yang kalang kabut melap kemejanya dengan sapu tangan.

Feliciano memegang tangan Alice untuk menghentikan gerakannya. "Hussh... tidak apa-apa, _bella_," katanya tersenyum, membuat Alice memerah malu.

"Ada apa ini?" sang manajer judes pun muncul dibalik Feliciano, seolah memperparah suasana. Si manajer melihat noda di kemeja Feliciano dan reaksinya dua kali lipat lebih heboh dari Alice tadi. Ia melihat gelas kosong yang dipegang Alice, dan langsung saja sang manajer menatap tajam gadis itu. Kemudian tatapannya melembut ketika melihat ke arah Feliciano.

"Maafkan pelayan ini, tuan Vargas. Kami akan memberikannya hukuman kalau perlu," kata si manajer, membuat Alice memucat. Ia berpikir kira-kira apa hukuman untuknya, disuruh lembur? Gaji dipotong? Jadwalnya diperbanyak? Sungguh gawat...

"Hukuman?" kata Feliciano bingung. Sang manajer mengangguk, sedangkan Alice hanya menundukkan kepalanya pasrah, ingin sekali ia protes, tapi pasti resikonya akan lebih parah.

Feliciano terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, sedangkan Alice sendiri sudah semakin pucat saja. Padahal sepertinya tadi si pemuda Vargas mau memaafkannya, tapi gara-gara si manajer datang, ia jadi memikirkan hukuman untuknya.

"_Bella_, ikut aku ke ruanganku, sekarang juga," katanya dengan nada (yang sepertinya) serius.

'_Tidaaaaaaaaak!'_

Sang manajer terdengar puas mendengarnya, kemudian ia pamit pada Feliciano untuk pergi. Di dalam hati Alice ingin sekali menggantung sang manajer di puncak menara Pisa. Dengan terpaksa, Alice mengikuti Feliciano yang sudah pergi duluan.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang lorong dalam keheningan, Alice juga menjaga jaraknya sedikit dari Feliciano. Semakin lama Alice berjalan, ia semakin gugup, ditambah lagi Feliciano hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan. Alice heran melihatnya, ia pikir bosnya ini mempunyai sikap yang bersahabat, tapi yang sekarang ini dia bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. Alice juga tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena ia berjalan di belakangnya.

Alice terus mengikuti Feliciano hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang asing bagi gadis itu. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melihat lorong yang sekarang mereka lewati ini. Saking sibuknya dengan pikiran sendiri, Alice tidak sadar kalau Feliciano membawanya ke tempat yang aneh. Memangnya ruangannya sejauh apa? Alice bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali kalau jalan ini pernah eksis. Mendadak ekspresi khawatir Alice berubah menjadi waspada, ia menatap punggung Feliciano dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Akhirnya Feliciano berhenti berjalan, ia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ganda dari kayu dan membukanya. Feliciano melihat ke arah Alice sambil tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tidak seperti senyum ceria yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Ditambah lagi, Alice akhirnya bisa melihat kedua bola mata Feliciano yang berwarna amber itu. Tatapannya itu membuat Alice jadi salah tingkah dengan sukses.

"Ve~ silahkan masuk, _bella_," kata Feliciano menyilahkan Alice untuk masuk duluan. Alice menatapnya sebentar, perlahan ia menggerakkan kakinya dengan ragu menuju ruangan Feliciano. Ruangan itu gelap, satu-satunya cahaya hanya dari pintu ganda yang terbuka setengah itu.

"Anda mau apa dengan saya...?" tanya Alice pelan, ia masih waspada. Entah kenapa ia merasa pemuda itu mempunyai maksud lain mengajaknya kesini. Tapi Alice berusaha untuk tetap tenang, bagaimanapun juga ia bisa melindungi dirinya kalau ada apa-apa, ia adalah gadis yang kuat.

Feliciano menyalakan saklar lampu dan saat itu juga ruangan yang gelap itu menjadi terang benderang, membuat Alice menutup matanya mendadak karena silau. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Alice terkejut karena ruangan itu penuh dengan lukisan dan kanvas dimana-mana. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, ia merasa familiar dengan semua lukisan itu. Matanya melihat satu-persatu lukisan-lukisan itu dengan seksama, salah satunya lukisan bukit kecil yang sangat familiar baginya, bahkan suasana matahari terbenamnya juga persis sekali dengan yang diingatnya.

'_Ini...'_

Alice juga melihat sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan dua anak kecil, yang satu anak dengan gaya rambut dicepol berantakan, yang satu lagi anak berbaju putih. Lukisan dengan dua anak itu tidak hanya satu, tapi ada beberapa, hanya saja pose mereka berbeda-beda di setiap kanvas. Alice tahu benar siapa anak-anak yang ada di lukisan itu.

'_Feli...'_

"_Bella_, aku punya sebuah cerita untukmu. Cerita yang sudah lama sekali, tetapi selalu kukenang," kata Feliciano berjalan melewati Alice yang masih terpana dengan semua lukisan itu. Pemuda itu berhenti di sebuah lukisan anak berbaju putih yang terlihat menangis sendirian di bukit.

"Dulu ada seorang anak yang selalu dibuli oleh anak seusianya, bahkan di daerah yang baru ia datangi pun, ia juga diganggu oleh anak-anak di sana.."

Kemudian Feliciano meletakkan tangannya ke lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang anak bercepol datang menghibur si anak berbaju putih, "kemudian ada seorang anak dari daerah sana yang datang menolongnya, bahkan ia mengajaknya berteman dan berkata akan selalu melindunginya. Si anak berbaju putih pun merasa sangat bahagia," katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Pertemanan mereka berlangsung sangat akrab, anak berbaju putih menganggap anak itu adalah teman yang berharga. Mereka bermain sepanjang hari di sebuah bukit kecil, dari pagi hingga sore,"

Feliciano terus menceritakan kisah itu sambil menyentuh kanvas demi kanvas yang dilewatinya. Setiap lukisan yang ia tunjukkan itu penggambarannya sangat persis dengan apa yang dia ceritakan, layaknya buku cerita bergambar. Alice memandangnya dengan sedih.

'_Kalau kau menganggapku berharga, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi...?'_

"Hari perpisahan mereka pun tiba, tidak, hari itu tidak tepat dikatakan sebagai hari perpisahan... karena anak berbaju putih itu pergi tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu. Keluarganya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kota. Anak itu sangat sedih karena harus berpisah, ia ingin sekali mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada temannya, ia bahkan sampai menunggunya di bukit kecil, mau memberikan kenang-kenangan sebuah lukisan untuknya, dan..." Feliciano mendadak menghentikan kata-katanya, ia merasa pipinya memanas, "... m-mengutarakan perasaannya pada anak itu..."

Alice tersentak, tangannya sampai menutup mulutnya. Ia merasa tidak ingin menyela dan menunggu lanjutannya.

"Sayangnya semua rencana itu tidak pernah dilakukan, karena anak itu dipaksa pulang cepat oleh anak buah keluarganya, tanpa memberi kesempatan anak itu untuk menunggu temannya. Makanya ia sengaja meninggalkan lukisan yang dibuatnya itu di bukit, berharap semoga temannya menemukan kenang-kenangan itu."

Feliciano tidak berani memandang Alice, ia tahu kalau Alice pasti sangat kecewa saat itu. Ia menunggu reaksi Alice sebentar, tapi sepertinya Alice menunggunya untuk melanjutkan lagi.

Feliciano pun lalu melanjutkan, "hari-hari anak itu dilewati dengan perasaan menyesal, mengirim surat permintaan maaf pun ia sangat takut, takut kalau temannya itu marah dan tidak mau berbicara padanya lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ingin mengirim surat tapi takut, ingin bertemu tapi keluarganya sangat ketat mengawasinya, perasaan menyesal itu berlanjut sampai anak itu beranjak dewasa..." saat itu juga Alice mulai mendengar suara Feliciano mulai bergetar. Sang gadis jadi tergerak hatinya ketika melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Al..."

Jantung Alice serasa berdetak saat mendengar Feliciano memanggil nama panggilannya waktu kecil, nama yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya lagi. Feliciano mulai sesenggukan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan agar ia tidak menangis. Feliciano menyembunyikan matanya dengan telapak tangannya. "M-Maafkan aku... Al..."

Alice perlahan berjalan ke arahnya, ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Feliciano. Gadis itu melihat dalam-dalam mata amber Feliciano yang berlinang. Wajah di depannya ini memang familiar, akhirnya sekarang Alice tahu, ia memang pernah bertemu dengannya, dia adalah Felicia yang dulu. Felicia yang penakut, cengeng, dan selama ini dikiranya sebagai perempuan.

"Feli...," Alice mengucapkan nama yang sudah lama tidak disebutnya itu. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Feliciano, membuat si pemuda membelalakkan matanya.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, Feli. Aku rindu padamu..." bisiknya di telinga si pemuda. Feliciano merasakan air matanya semakin deras, perlahan tangannya bergerak memeluk Alice kembali. Alice baru menyadari bahwa Feliciano sudah lebih tinggi darinya, padahal dulu ia sangat mungil dan rapuh. Bahkan lengan Feliciano saja cukup untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuat Alice merasa hangat dan nyaman. Gadis itu menutup matanya, tidak mempedulikan waktu yang terus berjalan demi merasakan kehangatannya.

Tangis Feliciano akhirnya mulai mereda, Alice melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Feliciano. "Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kau masih cengeng ya, Feli~," kata Alice.

"H-Habisnyaa aku sangat takut kalau kau akan marah dan tidak mau memaafkanku, vee..."

"Ha? Memangnya kapan aku bilang aku memaafkanmu? Aku justru ingin menghajarmu kalau aku bertemu denganmu suatu hari!" seru Alice memijat-mijat kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Veeee! Ampun, _bella_~~, jangan pukul aku! Ampun!" Feliciano mundur beberapa meter dari Alice, bendera putih secara mendadak muncul dari tangannya. Alice berusaha menahan tawa melihat reaksi Feliciano, ia lalu mendapat ide lagi untuk 'menghukum'nya.

"Ah! Ada hantu wanita berambut panjang di belakangmu!"

"Veeee!" Feliciano langsung berlari ke belakang Alice dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Tak lama, Feliciano mendengar suara tertawa dari Alice, pemuda itu kebingungan dan melihat bahwa hantu wanita berambut panjang itu sebenarnya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Serius deh, Feli, kau masih tertipu dengan lelucon anak kecil seperti itu?" Alice tertawa. Ia senang sekali kalau Feli kecilnya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih polos, penakut, dan cengeng. Hal itu membuat ia kembali mengenang masa-masa mereka bermain bersama.

"Kau kejam, veeee~~~," Feliciano merengek.

"Ahh... aku belum puas balas dendam padamu, apa lagi ya? Apa aku harus memukulmu sekarang?" kata Alice melihat ke arah Feliciano yang masih memeluk pinggangnya. Feliciano sudah nangis-nangis mewek sambil mengibarkan bendera putihnya dengan panik.

"Oh iya, aku tahu!"

"Veee~~..." Feliciano pasrah.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau..." Alice menggantungkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Feliciano masih menangis saja. "... kau bersedia kencan denganku," lanjut Alice. Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Ve?"

"Mau tidak?" tanya Alice, sedikit memerah.

Wajah Feliciano berubah jadi senang, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, ia pun mengangguk dengan antusias, "Ve, tentu saja aku mau, _bella_!"

.

Feliciano dan Alice akhirnya keluar dari ruangan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore dan tepat sekali shift Alice sudah selesai. Alice pun membereskan barang-barangnya dan berganti baju untuk pulang, eh bukan, untuk kencan dengan Feliciano. Para pelayan termasuk manajer di sana memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang mengagumi Feliciano, ada juga yang iri pada Alice karena bisa berdekatan dengan Feliciano. Si manajer sendiri menatap Alice dengan tersenyum menang, ia yakin pasti Feliciano sudah memberikan hukuman padanya. Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh, wajah Feliciano dan Alice terlihat berseri-seri, tidak tampak seperti tampang bos yang habis memberi hukuman pada pegawainya.

Feliciano tersenyum ke arah manajer itu, "Karena shift pelayan bernama Alice sudah selesai, bisakah ia diperbolehkan pulang?"

Sang manajer hanya bengong, ia mengangguk pelan. Feliciano pun mengangguk juga, lalu ia menggandeng tangan Alice, "ayo, _bella._"

Para pelayan pada terkejut karena bos pujaan mereka memegang tangan Alice, membuat Alice sedikit malu juga, tapi tetap saja di dalam hatinya ia merasa bangga. Mungkin seperti ini ya kalau jadi Chiara, begitulah pikir Alice.

"Uhh... tuan Vargas, hukumannya...?" tanya manajer bingung.

Feliciano menanggapinya dengan tertawa, "Tenang saja, ini mau menjalani hukuman kok, ve!" katanya ceria, lalu ia keluar dari restoran bersama Alice, mengabaikan berbagai macam reaksi dari orang-orang di restoran itu.

Alice dan Feliciano sepakat untuk menaiki mobil Alice, karena Feliciano beralasan kalau ia tadi hanya menumpang mobil Lovino. Feliciano bersikeras untuk menyetir mobilnya, karena tidak baik membiarkan seorang _ragazza_ yang menyetir. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah mengganti penampilan mereka supaya lebih pantas, soalnya kemeja Feliciano sendiri terkena noda jus dan baju Alice terlihat biasa dan kumal.

Setelah merubah penampilan di toko pakaian, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film, Alice memilih horor dan Feliciano memilih romance. Tapi akhirnya mereka memilih film romance juga, karena Alice pasti tidak bisa tahan mendengar teriakan atau tangisan Feliciano setiap menit sekali kalau mereka nonton film horor. Selain itu mereka juga ke taman bermain, foto-foto, berkeliling kota sambil menikmati suasana senja di Italia. Bagi Feliciano dan Alice, ini adalah kencan pertama yang mengasyikkan, mereka saling tertawa dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain, tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali. Keduanya juga menerima perasaan masing-masing dan resmi menjalin hubungan.

"Al"

"Ya, Feli?"

"Kalau dulu aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku, kau mau menerimaku tidak, ve?"

"Tidak," jawab Alice langsung, tanpa ragu-ragu pula.

"Vee, kenapaaa?"

"Habis dulunya aku kira kau itu anak perempuan, dan aku masih normal," jawabnya. Saat itu juga, suara petir menyambar terdengar di benak Feliciano.

"... Iya vee, dulu aku memang selalu disangka anak perempuan. Bahkan selalu disuruh memakai baju-baju perempuan oleh sepupuku," jujurnya.

"Tenang saja, nasib kita bisa dibilang sama kok. Aku juga selalu disangka anak laki-laki karena pakaianku tidak pernah feminin, malah aku kira kau sendiri menganggapku sebagai anak laki-laki," katanya tertawa, "dan kalau kau suka padaku waktu itu, jangan-jangan kau ini..."

"T-Tidak! Aku dulu sudah tahu kau adalah perempuan, ve!"

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku waktu itu?" tanyanya mendekatkan diri pada Feliciano.

Feliciano tersenyum lebar, "aku suka padamu karena kau itu kuat, tidak pengecut, dan tidak cengeng walau kau anak perempuan. Aku menjadi kagum padamu dan menjadikanmu panutanku, ve! Dan sekarang kau menjadi gadis yang cantik, aku jadi semakin suka!"

Alice tersipu dan memukul pelan bahu Feliciano. "Teringatnya... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku ini adalah 'Al'?"

"Tentu saja informasi dari berbagai sumber! Untungnya keluargaku mempunyai koneksi sosial yang cukup luas, jadi tidak susah untuk mencarimu, ve. Ditambah lagi, kak Chiara selalu bercerita tentangmu pada _fratello_, dan secara tidak langsung aku jadi tahu dan menyelidikimu," jawabnya.

"Menyelidiki? Jangan-jangan kau menguntitku ya?"

"E-ehh bukan, vee! Aku hanya mencari-cari informasi saja, tapi tidak sampai menguntitmu!" jelas Feliciano sambil mundur setapak ke belakang, takut Alice akan memukulnya.

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu~~," kata Alice memeluk lengan Feliciano. Di dalam hati Alice senang Feliciano berusaha mencarinya, perbuatan itu entah kenapa terasa romantis.

"Al, mau tidak kau makan malam di rumahku?" tanya Feliciano tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Makan malam di rumahmu... maksudnya dengan keluargamu?" tanya Alice terkejut.

"Iya! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada kakekku, ve!"

Alice menjadi panik plus khawatir, ia belum siap untuk bertemu kakek Feliciano, sang pemilik Vargas Corp. Bagaimana kalau kakeknya ternyata tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kakeknya sudah menjodohkan Feliciano dengan orang lain? Bagaimana kalau malah kakeknya sendiri yang suka padanya? Oke, yang terakhir sepertinya tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

"T-tapi Feli..."

"Tenang saja, kakekku baik sekali! Selain itu aku dengar _fratello_ akan mengajak kak Chiara ke rumah untuk dikenalkan pada kakek juga. Jadi kau tidak sendirian, _bella_," mendengar itu, Alice jadi sedikit lega. Tapi tetap saja ia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak diterima kakek Feliciano, kalau Chiara sepertinya akan lulus dengan mudah.

"Dan katanya, _fratello_ akan melamar kak Chiara setelah berkenalan dengan kakek," kata Feliciano tersenyum. Alice terkejut, tapi ia merasa senang mendengar kabar baik itu.

"Baguslah, Chiara pasti senang!" Alice kegirangan, sepertinya setelah ini ia akan memeluk Chiara erat-erat sebagai tanda selamat. "Feli, jangan-jangan kau berencana melamarku juga ya?"

"V-Ve?" Feliciano jadi memerah, "K-Kalau kau sudah siap untuk dilamar, aku mau-mau saja, _bella_."

"Feliii jadi maluuuu~~" goda Alice menyentuh pipi Feliciano dengan telunjuknya, "Tapi sepertinya kita akan fokus dulu pada mereka berdua, kita kan bisa menyusul, Feli."

"Iya, ve! Kita menikmati ini dulu saja~~" Feliciano memeluk Alice, kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke mobil untuk segera tancap gas ke arah rumah kediaman Vargas.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**Translate :**

**_Bella_ = Beautiful**

**_Ragazza_ = Girl**

**_Fratello_ = Brother**

******AN : Akhirnya selesai juga, dan apa-apaan endingnya itu? Gak berkesan bgt, saya gak terlalu pinter bikin ending yang berkesan sih huhuhu... Sekali lagi buat Mitsuru Kaoki, semoga kamu suka T^T**


End file.
